


Love Bites

by kim_jignog



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim_jignog/pseuds/kim_jignog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo forgets about the nail marks Jongin left on his back and walks into the kitchen topless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bites

Kyungsoo hums, prying one eye open as the first rays of morning sunlight begin to creep through the windows of the dorm. Chanyeol’s bed is empty save for the cotton sheets twisted at the foot of it, and Jongin is still sleeping peacefully beside him. He takes a moment to admire the look of peacefulness gracing the younger’s features before reluctantly pulling himself up, careful not to disturb his sleeping boyfriend, donning his glasses and a pair of worn pajama pants, and trudging out to the kitchen where he can hear some of the others chatting.

“Good morning sunshine,” Baekhyun sings as he walks in the room. He, Chanyeol, Sehun, and Jongdae are at the table, and Junmyeon stands at the coffee machine looking just as sleepy as Kyungsoo feels. “Did you sleep well?”

Jongdae snickers, and it’s obvious to Kyungsoo now that everyone heard Jongin and him having sex the night prior, but it’s far too early to care, and he only grunts in affirmation.

“Yah, seriously! I’m sick of sleeping on the couch, you guys!”

Chanyeol whines, but Kyungsoo ignores him, idly scratching his head and crossing the room to open the refrigerator. A hush quickly falls over the room as he turns his back to his bandmates.

Kyungsoo knows he shouldn’t ask, but curiosity gets the better of him, and he peeks over his shoulder to see the cause of the sudden silence. His members are all staring at him in shock; Baekhyun’s hand is covering his mouth, and Sehun looks a little pale.

“What the hell, you guys?”

“K-Kyungsoo-yah, who…”

Junmyeon is silenced by Yixing’s loud, “I’m starving! Is someone cooking breakfast?” as he comes into the kitchen. He, too, freezes upon noticing Kyungsoo, gasping and uttering some curse words in Mandarin that the younger doesn’t understand. Kyungsoo starts to get annoyed.

“Is anybody gonna tell me what the big deal is? Is it because I didn’t wear a shirt or something?”

“K-Kyungsoo-yah, your back…” Jongdae grinds out through barely contained giggles, hiding his face behind his napkin.

“My back?” Kyungsoo walks to the foyer just outside the kitchen and turns his back to the wall mirror hung there.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

He had forgotten.

His shoulders and upper back are _covered_ with bright red lines in sets of four: physical evidence of the intense pleasure he brought to Jongin yesterday night carved into his skin by the younger’s fingernails. His eyes follow the curve of his spine to his lower back where deep red crescent marks are evident on either side of his hips: a reminder of how Jongin had begged him to go _“deeper, hyung. Please, h-harder.”_ On top of the work of art Jongin had created in the throes of his ecstasy, a line of more premeditated marks trails over his collarbones and down his back by the way of dark purple love bites, looping back around to his front as they pass his ribs and disappearing into the hem of his pants.

“You can’t seriously tell me that _Jongin_ did all that to you, can you?”

Kyungsoo shrugs as he comes back into the kitchen, reclaiming his place in front of the fridge and looking inside once again. Sehun and Chanyeol look like they might melt from blushing so hard. “Jongin does a lot of stuff.”

“ _Our_ Jongin? The one who gets spooked by loud noises and hides his face in your sleeve during 19+ scenes in movies?”

“That’s the one,” Kyungsoo drawls, peeking inside a tupperware container to examine its contents, and Baekhyun and Jongdae squeal, hitting each other’s arms in their excitement. Junmyeon seems to have opted to pretend he can’t perceive any of them as he makes his coffee, and Yixing continues to stare slack-jawed at the claw marks on Kyungsoo’s back.

“Why is everybody yelling…?”

Kyungsoo quickly turns at the sound of Jongin’s voice, and his heart melts a little seeing how adorable he looks standing in the doorway with bleary eyes.

“Jongin-ah, I-”

“Jongin!” the remaining two-thirds of the vocal line shout, springing up in unison and rushing over to the younger boy. “We didn’t know our Kyungsoo was so good with his dick! You have to tell us!”

“W-what?!” Jongin says, his cheeks quickly heating up as he looks over to Kyungsoo for an explanation. The elder smiles wryly and turns again so Jongin can see the marks, and Jongin’s red face turns a little white.

“Sorry, baby. I forgot.”

Kyungsoo laughs as his bandmates eagerly question his boyfriend about his skills in the bedroom, enjoying the way the younger boy looks flustered by the obscene nature of the inquiries. He knows it will be a long time before he hears the end of this, but his red, stinging skin is a blatant reminder to everyone who sees that he belongs to Jongin and no one else, and that Jongin is his and his only.

He wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
